Happy birthday Dad
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: This is a thing I wrote to my dad before I give it to him I want to know what you thnk of it.


**Hey Dad**

**Happy birthday/Christmas. Hope all of your dreams come true. May your wishes be granted. May your 49th birthday be the best ever. Have all the happy memory's come. Remember your favorite day. Remember the day you were married. They day I was born. The day my sister was born. Have a great birthday. May the cupid bring the love. Have the love spred around to every one. Make sure that cupid hits you with the love arrow to let you trade it off. Happy birthday. Never forget I love you. Never forget that every time I get in trouble I think of you. Your family loves you. Never forget ever.**

**Love Freddie**

**Dad it's your birthday  
Thanks for all the care and love you give  
Not to mention the meals  
Sometimes I get kinda nervous  
And forget to tell you how I feel  
I'm a little high struck  
It's just because I'm young  
Dad I adore ya  
And I'll do anything for ya  
Although my sister make me frantic  
With every single crazy antic  
And when I'm bouncing off the walls  
Your the one who stays calm  
Because you love me for who I am  
I'll always love you dad**

**Because today's so special  
it really wouldn't do,  
to send one simple birthday wish  
to last the whole year through...  
So this wishes happy moments,  
a day when dreams come true,  
and a year that's filled with all the things  
that mean the most to you**

**Hope all that you do  
Turns out happy for you  
And all that you wish  
Comes your way,  
So each hour will bring  
Every wonderful thing  
You could ask of a wonderful day**

**May your birthday bring  
You as much happiness  
As you give to everyone  
Who knows you**

**Happy Birthday**

**A greeting on your birthday  
For a very happy day  
And then a year  
That brings the best  
Of everything your way**

**Enjoy your special day!**

**You're always very special  
And you should know today  
That you are wished the nicest things  
That life can bring your way**

**Like warm and loving wishes  
And happiness and cheer  
And everything you need to start  
Another happy year**

**This brings a wish for all  
The best a day and year  
Can bring, for someone  
Who should always have  
The best of everything!**

**Have a Happy Birthday  
And a wonderful year!**

**Here's a Birthday greeting  
Especially to show  
How much you mean  
Although you surely must know  
That without a doubt  
There's no-one nicer than you  
Or anyone dearer  
To wish Happy Birthday to**

**From morning till night  
May your birthday be bright  
And nicer than ever before……  
And as years come and go  
May your happiness grow  
And your dreams be fulfilled  
Even more**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Because you're very special  
Hope your Birthday holds in store  
Happy hours that overflow  
With all you're wishing for,  
And hope the days that follow it  
Make up a year that brings  
Everything that you deserve  
A million happy things.**

**Hope lovely surprises  
Are coming your way,  
To make your  
Birthday a  
Wonderful day.**

**Happy Birthday**

**This special  
Birthday greeting  
Is being sent your way,  
With may happy wishes  
For a truly perfect day.**

**Happy Birthday**

**Here's hoping that  
Your birthday  
Will very quickly bring,  
All you really do deserve –  
The best of everything**

**Happy Birthday**

**This special  
Birthday greeting  
Is being sent your way,  
With many happy wishes  
For a truly perfect day**

**Happy Birthday**

**Wishing you  
Your happiest  
Birthday yet…  
A birthday too special  
To ever forget.**

**Birthday Wishes**

**These Birthday greetings are wished  
Most affectionately your way  
For someone who's very nice  
Deserves an extra special day,  
So here's wishing every happiness  
Today, especially for you,  
With lots of your favorite things  
In the year ahead too!**

**Happy Birthday  
Because today's your birthday,  
And because you're extra nice,  
One wish is not enough for you  
And so here's wishing twice…  
Hoping your Birthday's wonderful  
In every single way  
And next year brings happiness  
For you day after day**

**Happy Birthday  
Extra special wishes  
For an extra special day,  
May you have much  
Happiness in every  
Single way**

**Here's a wish for happiness  
and many dreams come true  
Not only on your Special Day  
but always - all life through**

**Just because you're 49,  
Don't despair, oh no  
Overnight you won't discover  
You've lost your get up and go.  
Nor will you become all wrinkled,  
Nor ache from head to toe.  
So even though you're ripening  
Don't regard it as a blow,  
You won't suddenly look decrepit ....**

**...Cos that happened long ago!!**

**Tuesday, December 23, 2008**

**10:42:25 PM**


End file.
